The present invention relates to signal devices and more particularly to signal devices for indicating the presence of mail in a mailbox.
Signal devices for use in conjunction with rural type mailboxes have been long known. Conventionally rural mailboxes have been located a substantial distance from the residence being served and have required that the home resident walk from the house to the mailbox for deposit and pickup of the mail. Also, such mailboxes have been serviced by postal employees in automotive vehicles. It is time consuming for the postal employee to stop, open each box to determine if any outgoing mail is in the box for pickup and transporting to the post office. For this reason, many years ago, the postal service encouraged home owners to provide signal devices on the box which indicate to the postman if outgoing mail is present in the box. Such signal devices generally have included a red flag supported on a pivotal arm. This device has normally been visible at all times and only its relative position indicates whether or not outgoing mail is present in the box.
The resident has generally been at a disadvantage in that he can only ascertain if incoming mail is present in the box by walking to the remote mailbox, opening and examining the interior of the box. Some attempts have been made in the past, to provide a signal device which advises the resident of mail contained in the box. Such structures have generally been complicated in structure and operation and therefore have not been well accepted.
The present invention provides a signal device for use in conjunction with a mailbox suitable for indicating incoming as well as outgoing mail. The present invention is simple in construction as well as simple in operation. The signal device of the present invention is suitable for attachment to existing remote mailboxes as well as suitable for provision with newly manufactured mailboxes.